


His Radiance

by semantics



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bath Sex, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, for the emperor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semantics/pseuds/semantics
Summary: He is his Emperor and no one else's.





	His Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> I will die for them 24/7 and they deserve to have a Good Time. 
> 
> I'm sorry if my writing of Regula isn't perfect. He is and that is difficult to encapsulate.
> 
> He also likes puns.

It was the final iota of solace that they had left.

With his coronation, amid other bloody worries, the moments they stole together - where they were completely alone - had become but a blurred, albeit rose-tinted, memory. It had grown to such a rarity that Varis found himself daydreaming within the confines of meeting rooms, the throne room, the airship docks...That stern face, crumpled in concentration, taking mental notes of every little thing so that he was always at his Radiance's side in a heartbeat.

He did not believe in gods but those times where it was truly only them - no hidden link pearls, guards perched outside his quarters like hawks, not even Zenos skulking about the palace - were where he considered the flutter in his belly an inkling of faith. 

The steam of the water buried into the scape of taught tendons and knots in his muscles, rendering him into an obnoxiously large lump, floating on the gilded tubs surface. Beside him, he could hear the distant grunts and clicks of his friend's tongue as they tore into the crevices of their skin that withheld dirt. Yes, it was a small, albeit mundane, pleasure but bathing together was the only bastion they had left in this cursed world. His brow furrowed as the splashes to his left grew more aggressive. 

"Regula, please..." Varis grunted, his wrinkled brow growing deeper with each distant _splish_. It wasn't truly that annoying but he felt his dutiful attitude could be put to better use.

"Your Radiance?" Silence immediately followed. The legatus barely took a breath. Compared to the Emperor, his frame was leaner but bared just about the same in terms of muscle. Varis dared to peek, opening one eye, his gaze resting on that sight before him, then retreated to the corner of the bath. Unceremoniously he plopped his head atop both folded arms that now perched on the tub's edge. "If I have done aught to annoy you let lea--"

"Don't leave."

Despite having his back to him, he could feel the legatus' gaze burying into the base of his skull, unwavering and choked with worry. A peek at the mirrored wall before them confirmed as much. Usually resigned to life hidden behind a famed helm, it was better for all that Regula was confined to such. His expression consistently betrayed him and now was no different. The worry trickled across his brow, ebbing toward his jaw said it all. 

Silence followed. It was neither awkward nor truly silent. For in those moments, they didn't have to say anything - they always knew. 

Varis admitted defeat, hiding his face in the maze of both his forearms, his third eye screaming at him to move. Around him became a shadowy haze, echoes of voices he'd rather forget clawing at him from the depths, visions that he thought he had long cast to the wind until a gentle touch about his waist retrieved him from the void's edge. Regula's arms were around him and he daren't move in fear it were a dream. 

"You seem stressed, your radiance," That voice without the chambers of the helm almost sounded soft. Calloused fingers slithered across his stomach, one hand grew excessively bold and found its way toward his chest, pinching a nipple knowing damn well what affect that would have. Varis leant into the other's body, cherishing the closeness yet grunting needily as he pushed his rear against Regula. A smirk crossed his lips as he felt a most welcome presence nearby.

"Already legatus?" This wasn't enough. He looked back as best he could, pressing them cheek to cheek, enjoying the ruby flush that dominated Regula's cheeks. Not to be outdone, the other grinned in return, abandoning his post at his chest and going straight between the emperor's legs. He chortled into his ear, enjoying the sight in the glass of Varis now blushing, biting his bottom lip as he always did. 

"As if you haven't been since I arrived..." Regula murmured, tightening his grip and giving him a few determined strokes. Varis buckled into his hand. It had been far too long since he had been on the receiving end of any kind of affection, innocent or otherwise. A growl settled in the depths of his throat as Regula kissed him there, his strokes growing more determined, his thumb hovering at the tip to dab away the accumulation of pre before it got too messy...It was a bath after all. Another buckle of his emperor's hips and he knew he was on the right track, his teeth grazed collarbone and that unwavering jawline. 

Regula knew exactly how to touch him and where. He always had since they were lads in their late teens. He observed, he listened, he took note of each shift in behaviour. Of course the first time hadn't been perfect - all teeth, premature joy and stained sheets - but even then he had a fair idea of what his best friend wanted. Now he was an expert. Bypassing appearances Varis was a simple man with simple tastes. A little rough, forward planning, a little affectionate (depending on the mood), as little emotions discussed as possible - Oh, and what Regula loved the most; his what he thought was well hidden liking for being put in his place. Before being summoned to his quarters the legatus knew damn well why he was there.

His hands traversed the length and breadth of his torso, pinching and rubbing affectionately at the dips at his hips, pressing into him just so when his fingers scaled the expanse of his chest - taking either nipple between thumb and forefinger, alternating between rolling or pinching and snickering at the response - till he had his fun and retreated to his rear. Giving it a firm squeeze, the snowy skin turning peach under his grasp, Regula pushed his length between the cheeks, moaning at his small reward of some friction at last. With a gasp Varis lurched against him, sending a torrent of water across the marbled floors. Regula tutted in response, hooking an arm underneath one of his thighs, exposing him wider, giving an affirmative pat when Varis took the hint and perched his foot upon the bath frame. Bending forwards, his hair slithered off of his shoulders to shelter his face as best it could considering it was soaked through, leaving him exposed. Thankfully, the tub was designed after the 'old' style with steps within, easily diminishing any height discrepancies between either of them. 

Seizing the advantage, cock in hand, Regula continued to rub against him, daring to poke the very tip in before retreating, peeking at the mirror to the pained expression upon his lover's face and quietly reveling in it. Though it appeared pained it was anything but. He hovered over him, forcing him to look into the mirror and to confront the wanton image before his eyes. With a mixture of irritation and yearning, Varis gritted his teeth and averted his gaze only to be forced to meet it once more by Regula's determined hand. Behind him, he felt a familiar pressure. He wanted to beg. He wanted him more than anything but that was something Varis zos Galvus did not do. He had no need to beg.

"You're already ready," Regula growled in his ear, relishing what little reaction the emperor gave him in their reflection. A quaint mix of guilt and shame flashed across those usually grim features. This wasn't news to either of them. It wasn't unheard of in their 'meetings' that one or both were already ready to go to waste as little time as possible. However admitting it, vocalising in this moment, was another thing entirely. He plunged two fingers in abruptly, relishing the unrepentant groan that erupted from Varis shivering underneath his repeated prodding. Their love had never been delicate. 

"V-Van Hydrus - " Varis choked, his knuckles white as he grasped the edge of the bath in an effort not to lose his balance. Adding a third digit, Regula scissored him open further - probably more than was needed - but he was always the type to be safe rather than sorry. He curled them upwards, well versed in where they needed to hit in order to garner the best reaction. It didn't take long. Seconds later and Varis whimpered, quaking under him. His stomach lurched. At his ear once more, Regula held him close, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

"R-Regula pleas - " 

Regula looked from the mirror toward him, gripping his jaw firmly and ensuring their eyes met. Two words that more than likely meant nothing to most but to him they were everything. The 'please' was certainly a first but there was little point in fussing over it now. Lingering upon his lips, he smiled. " _For the emperor_." 

What little decorum either had went out the window when Regula entered him to the hilt, eliciting ragged groans from them both that spilled into the expanse of the quarters with the same force as the waves of water that fled the bath. An unholy amalgamation of spit, sweat and teeth came together with each thrust. Any space between them that existed was conquered, flesh upon flesh, gaps filled by pressing their bodies tight so that they felt as if they meant to fit. For all his bravado, Regula found himself closer than he would like. Admittedly watching his emperor being ruined by his own cock, his mouth open and his eyes clamped shut as he rammed into him, determined to make him forget, for now, the sideshow they were a part of brought him to the precipice. Cupping Varis face for a final time, he forced him to peer at the glass.

" _My emperor_ ," Regula's knuckles gleamed white as he gripped his jaw, riding the wave of his orgasm out fully. His groans grew feral as he filled him with his release, relishing the warmth that emanated from his belly and into his lover. Shaking beneath, Varis was blissfully incoherent, a mixture of choked sobs and primal groans when he finished in tandem, spasming about him. For a few minutes, they did nothing but sit there, chasing their breath. Eventually Regula slipped out of him, his legs like gelatin as the forcefulness of their reunion caught up with him. Varis barely faltered as usual, preferring to stand up to full height, the remnants of their rendezvous running down his inner thighs. Quickly, Regula reached for the loofah, fighting the urge to collapse onto his arse despite his ankles vocal protests. "Mine apologies...Let me -"

"That won't be necessary, legatus," Varis draped a robe about his scarred form, leaving him in the bath on his own. Bemused as the other's face fell, he offered a brief explanation. "Two baths and the servants who still can muster speech will talk."

With that, his emperor retreated to his bed chambers alone and so they returned to be passing ships in the night.

  



End file.
